


bet bet (love for ya)

by lil_shey



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shey/pseuds/lil_shey
Summary: chanhee sometimes seriously regrets his sole being.sometimes he also wishes the eleven boys would go back to whatever hole they crawled out of.other times he's all heart eyes for each one of them.perhaps he's sometimess so clueless not to notice something genuine come out of pure childish demeanor.does he mistake it for mere misunderstandings?or maybe he just denies every little trace of it. life isn't something you can sugarcoat.some things aren't cut out to happen the way you yearn for.hyunjoon learns the hard way.chanhee despises his friends.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> (disclaimer this actually sucks absolute ass, wbk)  
> i'm so going to regret this, anyway welcome to my thoughts that vary from innocent to the devil's creation itself.. :]  
> updates will sadly be quite sluggish, as i am the type of person that can be abnormally inspired at one point and absolutely brain dead the other.  
> note that other idols/groups will be mentioned as the story unfolds, eventually-  
> eitherway sorry i wasted your time, if you're willing to stay, i thank you with my most genuine self!  
> also i apologize for any spelling mistakes

chanhee lost damn well. the whole evening goes down the shitter after a whole day of anticipation.  
he lost a bet, as simple as can be.  
a bet based over bland accusations that started to seem more and more legitimate as time went by.  
now he's left in horrified awe as everything comes crashing down.

as he comes crashing down the hallways in defeat. 

curse the day he enrolled into university. curse that same day he was met with eleven faces, all weirdly unique, nevertheless, the death of him.  
he was at fault for accepting a bet with a quite obvious outcome, but the whiny, sleep deprived, ready-to-risk-it-all, rebellious rascal within him couldn't dare chickening out. everyone needed some fun and a break from everyday studies, no?  
____________

day-d; he was anxious, fidgety, one side of him daydreaming about the moment he wins the bet, the other contemplating on bribing the two male students into postponing their skinship for some other day.

long story short, two lower classmates' feelings were put at stake, all for a bet.  
they were undeniably pinning over each other, and it was only a matter of time when either of them would snap.

chanhee and changmin (the latter being forced to side with his best friend) were all in doubt of seeing the infamous chanlix share a kiss, while the rest were finally so sure of a love confession by the end of the day.

they all agreed - if chanhee is right, he is allowed to ask for any kind if favour from the boys, no matter where, no matter when.  
he figured it was enough of a punishment, being the almost constant subject of ridicule amongst their clique.

though, if he loses, he has to endure eleven kisses from the previously mentioned friends, no matter where, no matter when.  
that embraces him with a quivering thought of all the trauma he could possibly be left to deal with.  
____________

chanhee feels betrayed by two best friends he barely once spoke with, the two that claimed to be in a strictly platonic friendship, with all their damn excessive clinging onto each other and calling each other nicknames and hugging and- kissing.  
right across the table where the twelve boys sat.  
good for their behalf, not for chanhee.

chanhee sinks into his seat, wishing he would be swallowed by the ground. 

anything, anything, just to avoid the triumphal hollers of his dear friends and the humiliated eyes of chan and 'lix.

at that moment, he curses the thing he adored and needed most - love, a thing he received unconditionally for days and weeks and months, growing all mushy inside as he thinks about all the ones yet to come.  
but maybe eleven kisses was a bit too much, even for him.  
but, maybe pushing out of your comfort zone every once in a while can't do you any harm? 

chanhee figured this is nothing but a mere psychological experiment on himself, that's all. not an absolute jackass move of thick headed juyeon to blabber out the "punishment suggestion" so easily.

no need to feel conflicted or nervous. no need for his gaydar to go off inside his head like a screeching pterodactyl.  
but even the inferior ones had a dignity to keep, so it's never talked about.

having his life barged in on by eleven uninvited boys was no easy deal. they call it fate, he calls it a curse.  
simply put, chanhee soon became perfectly trained in dodging every sketchy move that either one of them tried to pull on the boy.  
that's how the short story of poor jacob was born, the boy left with his arm hovering in the air awkwardly after being denied of a simple side hug from chanhee. 

their everyday, collective lives were a game of cat & mouse, a tug of war of the excessive amount of hormones and their own teenage minds wilding within.  
and that's what their love consisted of. every fight, every conflict, every joke and advice told. every affectionate gesture and the smallest glances were enough for them to understand each other.

still, ground rules were important as well.  
that's where chanhee steps into the spotlight. 

thursday evening, the twelve males sat huddled on chanhee's excuse of a couch, limb over limb, elbows poking into each others sides, tossing curses all around until sunwoo ends up rejected off the edge of the couch, only to mercilessly launch himself ontop of kecob.  
the tv ran some pretty versatile commercials, catching their wandering eyes ever so often.  
chanhee seated himself on the floor across the couch, keeping a fine, sceptical distance from the rest.  
chanhee breaks it down in a way that wouldn't target his pride,  
"i bet one of you set this up- there is no way t-"  
"you might wanna cool it down on the bets, seeing how this one ended." came hyunjae's breathless scoff before he wriggles himself underneath juyeon to atleast catch a small breather from the other's whole body that weighed against his lap.

changmin snickers a bit too loudly, enough to deserve a piercing gaze from chanhee.

"-i will NOT tolerate this torment. you could have at least been less half-assed. kisses, really?" chanhee snapped, his voice shifting an octave higher, as if it already wasn't endearingly pitched.  
hyunjae and eric let out simultaneous exaggerated whines, the rest joining in soon with equally obnoxious mewls.

chanhee wishes he could leave his own apartment right then and come back a decade later.

"are you doubting MY skills?" sunwoo flops onto the floor towards chanhee, the result of giving up on trying to sit himself between the two canadians.  
he made kissy faces towards the older, both hands atop his shoulders, shaking him about.

chanhee grimaced, his features scrunched up in momentary disgust until he pushes sunwoo away with a palm to his chest. 

"please, your skills didn't do you any good all these years." he whined, though the insult was worth it, seeing sunwoo's betrayed face afterwards.  
but damn, it was true.  
haknyeon could be heard in the back, practically choking on his hearty chuckles.  
eric complained to temporary deafness that night  
____________

"at least do me a favour and have your teeth brushed.."  
chanhee gave up on trying to make up reasonable excuses to escape his destiny, but no. suffering it is.  
"honestly that's not what you should worry about."  
came haknyeon's annoyingly deriding voice from the kitchen.

"woh-what, what is that supposed to mean?" jacob jolts up from his spot, sending a genuenly concerned glance towards haknyeon, who just sneered, letting out a mischevious hum.

half of them watched the tv, absolutely no idea which channel it was, simply enjoying the show that was playing.  
potentional bickering was inevitable amongst themselves, ('𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘴, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘯.' '𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘴, 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘴.') but it was the usual vibe, pleasant whatsoever.

sometimes no words are needed to be entertained.  
chanhee was about to find out for good.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is not much progress here and it shows (wbk pt.2)  
> hopefully my brain will start working properly soon enough so that i can have more inspiration because right now i am just an absolute fool  
> AND YES the texting looks absolutely fucking dry and i'll fix it once i bother to look up how to get shit done properly on a phone

chanhee woke up to an emptied apartment.  
he vaguely remembers the moment they started a kitchen raid, hence their presence stopped being so welcome.  
sangyeon was reasonable enough to help shoo them away, who was to bicker against the oldest, grimmest one of the group anyway.  
____________

"i'd say you owe me, but they're pretty much my responsibility at this point." sangyeon hummed over the shuffling of the cushions and bags being sorted and picked up. he looks at the rest with an absent-minded expression, a slanted smile and gingerly furrowed brows.  
chanhee's shoulders bunched up in an apologetic shrug for a moment; before they relaxed as he exhaled with a sweet sense of relief. "if you ever decide to flee the country, i'll pay for all your expenses."  
they exchanged knowing, amused looks, having clear ideas of life with ten other males.

chanhee strode heavily beside the merely taller one, sharing the view.  
even though they were being kicked out, not the first time either, at that, they kept the atmosphere up with their voices overlapping as they talked and bluffed.  
it was a disgustingly heartwarming sight, and for a moment chanhee regrets his choice.

it was like a superpower, manipulating your senses of good and bad until you end up forgiving them for whatever shit they've been up to.  
and so he lights up at the sight of hyunjoon, trampling over the couch with his entire being.  
the corners of his lips curve into a meek smile.  
not just at hyunjoon himself, but also his disobedient, lenghty bangs that made his nose scrunch up as they'd brush against his skin with every other tilt of his head.  
even with that, the younger stays devilishly unbothered.  
then he stops, and as if chanhee's admiration somehow called for his name, turns his head to where the latter stood with the eldest.  
his face drops in realization that he was potentionally vandalizing chanhee's *precious* furniture, though the latter didn't seem bothered at all with his pretty smize and upturned lips.  
hyunjoon just wanted to watch that smile for a little while longer, yet he cowers down the couch the moment he feels his face flush.  
____________

"i still can't help but wonder how your punishment wasn't a onesided decision, though." sangyeon chimed mischeviously, making chanhee's eyes glint in pique.

"hm? wasn't juyeon the one.."  
"no, not at first."  
sangyeon replies briefly, and it was enough to shut chanhee's mouth, involuntarily.

after getting a sleepy haknyeon off of his lair of cushions, they were finally ready to part. cue the unnecessarily long farewells.

"they're all ruthless bastards," sangyeon spoke up authoritatively, his tone having a certain bounce to it, as always.  
"good luck." he placed a hand atop chanhee's head, followed with a pair of lips against the young one's forehead. nothing grand, nor bland, fair in duration.  
chanhee's mouth is ajar, but he's quick to respond with a stumble in his voice, "thank you.. hyung."

"what was that?" sunwoo protested in disbelief, a mix of disgust and surprise perched on his face.  
"none of your business." he gets ushered out by an amused sangyeon.

eric lingered at the doorway, finally peeking over his shoulder, "this week will be very interesting-" he gushes out as he gets plummeted into the hallway by sunwoo who was still salting over chanhee and his damaged pride - "yeah, yeah, i hope he suffers immense sexuality crisis after this." he added in nothing but mere sarcasm.

chanhee brushes it off into his mental 'reasons to get back at sunwoo' drawer that was filling up nicely, meanwhile masking the desire to curse him out with a grin.

jacob would have already been out the door with the rest if it weren't for chanhee who had pulled him into a secure embrace way before he could interrogate.  
it was simply to apologize for having denied him of a hug the day before.  
jacob's all smiles, pulling away moments after a muffled 'jacob' was heard from the hallway.

exchanging the final 'good nights', chanhee is getting swooned about by the nostalgic sensation of sleepiness.  
nights like this, he missed most.

"sleep tight, channie." came the words in an abnormally soft manner. velvety, nonetheless striking. perfect to match with every current feature of his face as he smiled so widely, giving his all, as always.  
"you too, joonie.." chanhee chirped contently, and somehow the ambience afterwards was even more alluring, calling for their names. to stay and let their hearts beat alongside.

they part with both their heartbeats thrumming a different melody.  
____________

one down, ten more. chanhee *screeches* internally, a daily routine of every school morning.  
about a dozen of messages on his phone were also a part of the routine.

~kyu  
6:33 - did sangyeon hyung seriously kiss you already?

chanhee was surprised enough to see changmin use honorifics. while texting.

~kyu  
6:33 - i didn't think he'd be the first one  
6:33 - he's so BORING  
6:34 - oh shit  
6:34 - dude  
6:34 - did he have poison on his lips  
6:34 - areyou dead

~new  
6:36 - do all my dead ambitions count?

~kyu  
6:36 - ah  
6:36 - honestly stop being dead inside in general  
6:36 - like come to class xxx

~new  
6:37 - disgusting  
6:37 - i'm going thru it rn 

~kyu  
6:37 - stay ambitious queen

chanhee prays to god for a moderately normal day before leaving his apartment.


End file.
